


We Both Know, Don't We?

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Seriously so much unresolved tension it's painful, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami keep ending up in these..... situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maji Burger

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat connected scenarios that involve these two dorks in awkward sexually charged situations

The first time it happened they were at Maji Burger. Everything started off like it usually did; Kagami ordering enough to feed a small nation and Kuroko getting a meal with a vanilla milkshake. Except this time Kagami was being more of a pain the the ass than usual about Kuroko finishing his meal.

“I mean, why get the full meal if you're just gonna give ha-” he was cut off abruptly as Kuroko shoved his fingers into his mouth. Well, his fries, but sometimes he forgets his own strength. It really wasn't an incident to freak out about, or at least it could have been. He _could_ have just taken his hand out and apologized. They would have gone back to their normal meal and this small slip would've been forgotten. But he didn't.

They both froze and stared at each other wide eyed. It was as if the world around them ceased to exist and all that mattered was Kuroko's fingers in Kagami's mouth and the hot breath that fanned over them.

Kagami wasn't sure what to do. Why hadn't Kuroko pulled his hand back yet? His breathing stuttered as he observed Kuroko's face. For once, that mask of cool impassiveness was gone and Kuroko looked as lost as he felt.

He doesn't know why he did it, but doesn't regret it. Eyes meeting Kuroko's, he flicked his tongue upwards, brushing it against the salt covered fingers. The straw from Kuroko's milkshake slipped from his mouth with a small gasp... but he didn't tell Kagami to stop and he didn't pull his hand away so Kagami did it again. This time a longer stroke over the pad of his finger. His breath hitched and his finger twitched in Kagami's mouth. He did it once more, watching as Kuroko's eyelids fluttered and wondering if the other boy was just as aroused as he was. If he too was hiding a boner under the table, thinking about his dick, not his fingers, in Kagami's mouth. Kuroko moaned softly and Kagami wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and blow him. To swallow his cock down and force more of those moans out. Make him squirm and pant and-

They jumped apart in a panic as a loud group of kids entered the store. Kuroko was the first to regain his composure. He blinked a few times, wiped his hand on a napkin and then went back to staring out the window, sipping away at his milkshake. Kagami watched him a little longer though. Taking note of the light blush high on his cheekbones and the nervous way his tongue played with the straw. He had a brief thought about the other things that tongue could play with and then blushed furiously. He really shouldn't be thinking about his friend like that.

“Kagami-kun.” He jumped, realizing he'd been staring.

“Y- yes?”

“Your food is getting cold.” So they weren'teven gonna talk about it? That was fine by him.

“Ah, yes right.” He cleared his throat and began to eat again.

Neither of them said much for the rest of the meal.


	2. Shower Time

The next time it happened Kagami couldn't decide if he was glad for the interruption or not. The incident at Maji Burger may as well have been forgotten because neither of them breathed a word of it. But that didn't mean they didn't think about it. Kagami thought about it all the time. About Kuroko's fingers and what could have happened in a different time and place.

But they still acted the same way towards each other. Neither gave any inclination that they might have been harbouring less than pure thoughts about the other. Until the shower incident.

Riko, who had been training them extremely hard all week, had decided to spend all of Saturday on endurance drills. For ten hours straight she worked the team hard and then once everyone else had gone to the locker room, she worked the two boys even harder.

By the time she was done with them, Kagami and Kuroko wanted nothing more than to sleep for a hundred years. But, as Hyuuga kindly reminded them on his way out, they were covered in sweat and in dire need of a shower.

Stepping under the hot water, Kagami moaned deeply. It felt so nice after such a tiring day he just wanted to stay there forever and do nothing. But the hot water wasn't going to last forever. And he was hungry. Reluctantly he washed his body, muscles in his arms aching with every move. He had just finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair when he looked over to find Kuroko in the same position as earlier, head back and face under the spray.

“You know, coach is gonna come kick us out.”

“Yes.”

“Don't you think you should probably get a move on?”

“Yes.”

“So why aren't you?” Kuroko sighed and cracked his neck.

“I can't feel my arms.”

And then there he was, behind Kuroko, massaging shampoo into his hair. It was like his body moved on its own and it surprised him just as much as Kuroko, whose eyes had flown open at his touch.

“Kagami-kun, what-”

“Just- shut up, please? It's faster this way.” He avoided looking at Kuroko's face, “You don't even have to move.”

“Uh- alright,” Kuroko breathed out, relaxing his shoulders.

And it would have been fine, well as fine as it could be, if Kuroko hadn't decided to turn around. To look up as Kagami washed the shampoo out of his hair. To place his small hot hands on Kagami's stomach and rub upwards, over the wet skin.

Kagami let out a breath, “I thought you couldn't feel your arms.” Kuroko shrugged.

“I can now.” Kagami still had his hands on Kuroko's head, just holding him now as the suds ran over his fingers. His lips parted when Kuroko's hand travelled up his neck, cupping his cheek. They stayed like that, just watching each other and Kagami didn't think he had ever felt such tension before. The air was humid and Kuroko's hands were hot and if he just leaned forward a bit they would be kissing. Kuroko moved his thumb, stroking his cheek and Kagami bent down slightly. Just a little closer and he'd feel Kuroko's breath on his face, just a little closer and those lips-

“Woah, looks like things are getting a little steamy in here.” Kagami snapped upwards to find Izuki looking at them through the mist. His heart beat frantically in his chest as he stepped away from Kuroko. When they both remained silent Izuki pouted.

“Come on guys, that was a great one,” he rolled his eyes, “Fine then. Anyways, coach says you've got five minutes till she turns off the lights and locks you two in.” With that he left, the sound of the closing door like a hammer in the silence that followed.

Kagami glanced nervously at Kuroko who was staring into the distance, “I'll just- um,” he grabbed his towel and all but ran to his locker. If Izuki hadn't interrupted them, if he had just leaned forward a little faster-

He pushed his face into his towel, hiding his embarrassment. He had no idea what was going on with Kuroko and him but he was sure it was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry, it's a short one

 Kuroko knew exactly what he was doing this time. He just wanted to see how Kagami would react. Also, he didn't appreciate the three days it took for Kagami to start acting normal around him after the shower _thing_. It was rude and annoying and he didn't enjoy a single moment of it.

They were walking to school, earlier than usual because of a test that day. Coach didn't trust Kagami to know all his stuff and all but forced Kuroko to help him out.

The streets were quiet, virtually empty as the sun slowly made its ascent and Kuroko had never been more grateful for Kagami's sluggish mind in the morning. Whether he was in a rush or just too tired to notice, Kagami had forgotten to do up his fly, giving Kuroko the perfect opportunity to get his revenge.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Ye- HEY! What the?” Kuroko grabbed the waist of his pants, fingers brushing against the soft skin of Kagami's hips as he pulled him close enough for his nose to brush his chest. He could feel the heat coming off Kagami's body. See his chest stop moving before expanding greatly with a deep breath. Looking up he placed his hand over Kagami's crotch, feeling for the zipper and watching his eyes go wide, in shock or panic Kuroko didn't care.

“Your fly,” he said, with a small tug, “is undone.” Kagami blushed violently and placed a hand over his.

“R-right. Thanks. I'll do it up.”

“No need. I've done it.” And with a light pat on Kagami's hip, Kuroko walked away, leaving Kagami standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking as if he'd just been doused in a bucket of cold water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou so much for all the amazing suggestions. i might blend a few

 Aomine, Kagami decided, needed to die. A slow painful death that people would talk about for years. How many times had he told him not to just throw his bag down wherever? How many times has he had to kick it out of the way so nobody trips over it? Just his luck that he'd be the first one to trip. Even more perfect, Kagami thought sarcastically, that he would _just happen_ to drag Kuroko down with him. Especially when things were mostly okay between them. Yea sure, he _might_ have popped the occasional boner when thinking about him, but Kuroko _did_ put his hand his dick. Not his fault.

Beneath him, Kuroko blinked slowly, eyes unfocused and frowning in confusion.

“Ouch.”

“Shit. Sorry.” He quickly pushed himself up. Straddling Kuroko's legs he reached for his head, feeling for any blood or bumps. “Are you alright? I tripped over that asshole's bag. Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need any ice? Do you want me to punch him? Because I-” Kuroko sighed and Kagami's voice cut short. He hadn't realized how close he was to Kuroko's face.

Blinking in surprise, he took in every detail. Had his eyes always been this pretty? And his lips, he unconsciously shifted forward, they looked so soft.

*

Aomine had the very fortunate pleasure of watching it all play out. He saw Kagami trip and pull Kuroko down with him. Watched as the two idiots just sat there, _staring_ at each other. Maybe this would be it, he thought. Maybe they'd finally get their shit together and stop acting like dumbasses. Kagami's hands fell to Kuroko's shoulders and Kuroko's hands moved to rest on his hips. Aomine smiled to himself. He never once thought he'd be cheering for that idiot but this was getting ridiculous. Kagami's fingers brushed Kuroko's neck and then he was leaning in. Closer, closer-

“Kurokocchi!”

“Fucking hell, Kise!” Aomine shouted as Kagami fell backwards in surprise. They were so freakin close.

“Huh? What did I-” he paused, taking in the scene before him, “Ohhh. Shit.”

“Yea, shit,” Aomine said sarcastically.

“Hello Kise-kun,” Kuroko shoved Kagami off of him and walked towards Kise, leaving him blushing on the ground. Aomine walked over, figuring he might as well help a little.

“Tough luck,” he said as he reached down to help Kagami up.

“Tough luck? What the fuck are you- This is all your fault. You and your dumb bag.”

“My fault?,” Aomine shrugged, “Just think of it as a helping hand.”

“Helping hand? I don't need a helping hand.”

“Trust me,” Aomine said, looking over to Kuroko who was adamantly avoiding looking over at them, “You losers need all the help you can get.”


	5. Stay the Night pt 1

Kagami glared up at the sky, watching the thunderclouds blow in.  At this rate it would start raining before even _he_ got home, not to mention Kuroko whose house was still a ways away. Beside him, Kuroko stooped down to pick up Nigou, plastic bags rustling against his wrist. Maybe they shouldn’t have come so far to get sports supplies- the forecast _did_ say to be wary.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun, for coming with me today.”

“Yeah, no problem. Hey listen, do you wanna…uh…maybe stay at my place for a bit?” He looked away trying to play off his discomfort- there was _no reason_ for him to be getting all flustered over this. It wasn’t like he was asking anything absurd. His place was closer _and_ those two would probably end up sick if they got caught in the rain. It was only logical.

Kuroko cocked his head, staring up at Kagami blankly before frowning slightly, “Thank you….But the storm doesn’t look like a mild one. It will probably rain through the night…” He trailed off looking into the distance.

 Kagami shuffled nervously, scratching the back of his head. “It’s not like we have practice or anything tomorrow. You could stay the night and leave in the morning…? I’ll even cook breakfast.” He cringed at how domestic that sounded, desperately hoping Kuroko wouldn’t comment on it. He just, sorta wanted to spend more time with him. They had fun today- at least he did- exploring the stores, eating lunch… he even played with Nigou for a bit. Well, he threw a stick and the dog ran after it but he’s pretty sure that still counts. Either way, he wasn’t ready for this day to end.

Nigou barked excitedly up at Kagami and Kuroko sighed, “Alright. As long as you don’t mind, I’d love to.”

“Of course I don’t. Great. Now let’s see if we can make it before the rain starts.”

***

Dripping rain water on the floor, the two of them stood panting in the doorway. They weren’t even close to making it. Nigou, the only one dry, bounded off into the apartment and curled up comfortably on the couch.

“I’ll get us some towels,” he looked down at himself and then over at Kuroko, “and a change of clothes.”

Kuroko shook his head flinging water everywhere, “I very much doubt you have anything that fits me, Kagami-kun.” He shivered slightly, pulling his clothes away from his body.

“Yea well it’s not like you have much choice. You’ll definitely get sick if you stay in those.” He ventured off to his room, Kuroko making his way to the bathroom.  It was only after he grabbed his smallest (and oldest) pair of sweats that the realization hit him. Kuroko would be wearing his clothes. His very old clothes that he wore when he was a young hormonal teenager (not that he wasn’t one now…). He blushed, hiding his face in his hands. He’s probably masturbated while wearing these…many times. And now Kuroko was going to be wearing them. But what if…? His mind wandered and Kagami was assaulted with the image of Kuroko leaning against a wall, head thrown back and out of breath. His sweats, _Kagami’s sweats,_ were pushed down just enough for Kuroko to properly grasp himself. Enough to work his hand back and forth moaning over and over again, _“Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun-, Ka-”_

“-gami-kun? Kagami-kun?” Kagami jumped violently, hand flying out and hitting the closet door.

“Ow fuck! Kuroko! Don’t _do_ that!” His heart was beating so loudly he almost expected the walls to shake. _Of course_ he would get distracted by inappropriate thoughts and _of course_ Kuroko would walk in. He only hoped Kuroko would mistake the _very obvious_ bulge for very stiff drying fabric. He did _not_ need a repeat of that awkwardness at the court last week, especially if Kuroko was sleeping over.

“Sorry, you were ignoring me. And you look a little flushed,” he took a step closer, eyes wide with concern when Kagami backed up, “Are you unwell?”

“What? No, I’m fine. Just reminiscing and stuff. Here, you can wear these. They’re probably still gonna be a bit big but they’re the smallest I’ve got. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He watched Kagami warily, like he was just waiting for him to pass out. “I’ll go change in the bathroom.” Kagami nodded absentmindedly as Kuroko backed out, relief mixing with his embarrassment. That was way too close.

He changed out of his wet clothes quickly, throwing them into a basket to deal with later. He needed to keep his thoughts clean while Kuroko was here. He needed to not pop any more boners ever and not make things awkward. He would hate himself forever if he ruined this. Not that he knew quite what _this_ was but their friendship at the very least was worth keeping his control for.

Tugging down his shirt he walked back into the living room. Kuroko was already there, sitting on the couch with Nigou curled in a ball on his lap. The shirt was so big he looked like he was swimming in it. Kagami muffled a laugh, Kuroko looked so _tiny_.

Glancing up from the T.V., Kuroko flashed a small smile, “As you can see, it’s a perfect fit.”

“Yeah. And to think I was worried.” See? He could do this. He just had to act normal and nothing weird would happen. “You hungry at all? I could make something…” He walked to the kitchen, making note of the ingredients he had laying about.

“Yes please,” Kuroko’s voice came from right behind him and Kagami jumped again, hitting his head on the edge of the fridge. Muttering to himself and rubbing the back of his head, he turned to face Kuroko who was sitting at the island looking very pleased with himself. “I could help if you like.”

Sighing fondly, Kagami grabbed various vegetables and placed them on the counter, “Curry?”

 


	6. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for all past and future continuity errors bc i'm really bad at keeping track :s

Kuroko sat patiently on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kagami to join him in the room. He didn’t know why, but he was somewhat anxious. Like he was waiting for something to happen – something _big,_ something _exciting_. Which, _no_ , he couldn’t even begin to imagine what that might be. There was nothing to be anxious about, was there?

Even so, he couldn’t stop his hands from fiddling with the edge of his shirt. His too large, very soft, extremely comfortable _,_ _borrowed_ shirt. He smiled as his fingers traced the hemline, a giddy feeling running through his body. _He was wearing Kagami’s shirt_. It wasn’t even all that special, he tried to tell himself. People shared clothes all the time. _But still,_ he thought, flopping back on the bed, he couldn’t help but feel this warm and fuzzy _thing_ in his chest. Here he was in Kagami’s room, _on his bed_ , wearing _his_ clothes – there was something so undeniably comforting about it all.

Closing his eyes, Kuroko rolled onto his side. He felt weightless. Light and content and at peace with everything despite the nervous energy dancing around within. It was quiet too, quiet enough that all he could hear was his breathing. _Quiet?_  He frowned, _that’s not right. Wasn’t it-_ He opened his eyes and almost jumped back in shock when they met Kagami’s, head resting just centimeters from his face. Kagami, who was lying down beside him, reaching out his hand to run his thumb up the bridge of Kuroko’s nose and in between his eyebrows.

“It’s not good to frown, you know,” Kagami said, shifting closer. Kuroko’s eyes widened when Kagami rested his forehead against his. _What? Was it really okay to –_ Their noses brushed and he shivered, that giddy tingly feeling from earlier intensifying and flowing all throughout his body. He couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s better.” Kagami’s hand was still resting on his face though and Kuroko decided he liked it there, quite a lot, actually. Especially when Kagami moved his thumb to stroke lightly over his cheek.

“Kagami-kun…” he started, more than a little breathless, before pausing. As much as he enjoyed it, Kuroko couldn’t help but feel something was off. It wasn’t a strong feeling though, just an inkling at the back of his head that something wasn’t right. But all his inhibitions were quickly forgotten when Kagami dragged his palm downwards, caressing the side of his face, his neck, his shoulder, all the way down to his waist where it slipped confidently beneath his shirt.

Kuroko wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore. Everywhere Kagami had touched felt flushed and warm and his hand, _Kagami’s hand_ , moving in small circles over his lower back, felt like the sun itself. He marveled at how easy it was to be in each other’s space like this. How completely different and unlike the other times this felt; it made his chest ache, pleasantly though, like it was just too _much_ to contain.

“Yes, Kuroko?” Kagami’s lips brushed against his and Kuroko couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to continue with their silly back and forth, as annoyingly entertaining and embarrassing as it was, he didn’t think he could survive walking away from this.

And so he kissed him.

He tilted his chin and brought his hand to the back of Kagami’s head and kissed him like he’s wanted to, like he knows they’ve both wanted to, for a very long time.

And Kagami, _yes, Kagami,_ pulled Kuroko forward until they were flush against each other and kissed him back just as slowly and sweetly and - 

And it was _perfect._

If Kuroko thought he was weightless before, he was positive he was floating now. Kagami’s hand following the dips and curves of his body, his knee nudging its way between his legs – Kuroko could feel it all and couldn’t help but want more.

And then it was almost as if Kagami could read his mind because the next thing he knew, he was on his back with his shirt being pulled over his head. And then there were hands _everywhere_ , his neck, his chest, his arms, and then lips, and then, _fuck_ , _tongue._

Everywhere Kagami touched him felt like the most perfect thing in the universe and Kuroko needed so badly to repay the favour. He wanted to touch him and feel the soft slide of skin under his hands, to make Kagami moan just as much as him.

Reaching his hands down, he brought Kagami’s face back up to his, kissing him, slow and soft, and rolling them so that he was on top. Kagami went easily, readily giving up control as he moaned eagerly into the kiss. From this position Kuroko had the perfect advantage, the best opportunity to make Kagami fall apart beneath him and watch, _feel,_ it all happen.

Slowly, he shifted his body, making sure to touch every inch of Kagami’s bare chest before lining up their hips. Kagami’s face was flushed and his breathing was laboured and Kuroko _loved_ how easy it was to see how close he was to falling apart. How big of an effect they had on each other.

But he didn’t want this to end so soon. He wanted to drag it out for as long as possible, until they were both at the very end of their wits. And so slowly, _so very slowly_ , he started to roll his hips. Languid motions that pushed them together over and over again at an achingly teasing pace, sending these hot intense _rushes_ through their bodies – neither of them bothered to keep quiet.

And then Kagami’s hands finally found their way back onto his hips, wrapping strong fingers around his waist and urging him faster and faster and –

Kuroko startled awake, eyes snapping open as an explosive clap of thunder rumbled throughout the room. Almost immediately he felt his face heat. He couldn’t _believe_ he just had that dream. A sex dream. About Kagami. While he was sleeping in Kagami’s bed. With Kagami _right beside him._ Couldn’t he just be done with these embarrassing situations? _Why,_ he asked himself, taking deep breaths to get his erratic heartbeat back to normal, _why could they not just work this out somehow. WHY?_

He elected to ignore the fact that, arguably, he was just as much at fault as Kagami, and tried to shift to a more comfortable position. Of course, it was then that he finally took note of the position he was currently in and felt himself die inside all over again.

At some point during the night, his unconscious body had decided it was a good idea to cuddle up with Kagami. And not just cuddle, _spoon_ him. Kuroko could deal with his face pushed into Kagami’s back. That was fine, comfortable even, in some weird way. What he couldn’t deal with was his dick, his very hard dick, thanks to that dream, being pushed into Kagami’s ass. That was a little hard to process.

He slowly pulled away from Kagami, heat radiating off his face, and thanked everything and everyone that Kagami hadn’t been woken up as well. He shuddered to think of how _that_ might have turned out. Slipping out of bed, he quietly made his way to the bathroom. There was no way he was getting back in that bed without dealing with his problem first.

*

Kagami was awake. In fact, he was wide awake and had been for about the last 15 minutes. Not very long actually, but, when you’ve got your best friend grinding his dick against your ass, it’s an eternity. _Especially_ , when you’ve probably got a huge disgusting crush on said best friend.

If anything, when he suggested they share the bed (for warmth, of course. That storm was only going to get worse), it was _himself_ he was worried about. He’s gotten more than the occasional boner while lying in this bed, and, as of late, they’ve all been produced by one thought: Kuroko.

Not to say that he hasn’t got a boner right now. Because he has. The second he realized what was going on, he was a lost cause.

At first he thought it was just Kuroko getting more comfortable. It was his arm that woke him up –when Kuroko rolled and dropped it heavily over his side. Kagami was good with that, it was safe – and who _doesn’t_ like being cuddled? The leg thrown over his hip was a little less okay but still bearable. Full bodied cuddling. That was cool.

It was only when he felt the growing hardness against his backside that he began to panic. And by panic he means flush with a little bit of embarrassment and a heck of a lot of arousal. Because it was one thing imagining Kuroko in sexual scenarios and an entirely different thing having actual, real life evidence of Kuroko being aroused.  He’d almost call it life changing.

When Kuroko’s hips started to move in small rhythmic shifts Kagami found himself wondering what, exactly, Kuroko was dreaming about. He got through about 4 different possibilities before he decided he didn’t actually care and started palming himself through his pants.

It was short lived however, because not even 3 minutes later Kuroko jumped awake after a sudden crash of thunder. Kagami let his hand fall to the bed and pretended to be asleep. There was no way in the universe he was facing Kuroko when they both had very obvious boners. That was just like _asking_ to be embarrassed beyond belief. It was best to save them both.

In the agonizingly painful moments it took for Kuroko to remove himself from Kagami’s body, he somehow managed to get his dick to flag a bit, which was great because he was _not_ masturbating in bed. Upon hearing the bathroom door close, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed his face into the pillow, covering his ears. He wasn’t taking _any_ chances.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling into the pillow when Kuroko came back and curled into his side. As long as he didn’t let his mind wander it was kinda nice. A little less nice when Nigou bounded in the room and decided to make himself comfortable on his back, but he could deal with it. He was going to have to get used to the dog eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko let out a tired sigh as he rested his head against the door, “You are the biggest disaster I have ever been unfortunate enough to meet. I hate you.”

“Hey! This wasn’t completely my fault.” He had the nerve to sound offended. “You could have _told_ me the door was locked.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and turned his back to the door, nose brushing Kagami’s chest as he faced him, “Yes, I’m sorry for assuming you would have enough common sense to know that you _shouldn’t_ kick the wedge holding the door open.  My apologies.”

“ _My apologies,”_ Kagami mimicked, tone doing nothing to hide his embarrassment. He was probably blushing too, Kuroko thought. Of course, he couldn’t know for sure because their only source of light was through _the crack under the door._

 Locked in a supply closet. Kuroko sighed again. Fantastic.

“You think we should yell?” Kagami suggested sheepishly, “Someone might hear us…”

“Probably not. Everyone’s gone home already.”

“Oh yeah, right.” Kagami hummed. “Guess we’ll just have to wait until they notice we’re missing.”

“Guess so.” Kuroko paused and then smiled, “It shouldn’t take too long though. They’re probably already wondering why it’s so quiet. Your yelling was particularly obnoxious today.”

“Was not.” He felt a poke in his side and retaliated with a jab of his own. Kagami jerked back into the shelves, knocking a seemingly endless amount of things over. “Ouch, dammit. That was your fault. Help me out here.”

Kuroko huffed and reached out, "You are the epitome of grace." He barely even needed to extend his arm to touch the rough fabric of Kagami’s practice jersey and pull him forward, away from the mess. But also, he belatedly realized, a lot closer to himself. Which was fine, he told himself. Completely, 100% fine. Kagami brought his arms to rest against the door, just above Kuroko’s head and Kuroko decided it was best to place his own around Kagami’s waist. They might as well get comfortable.

“They might just leave us here until practice is done,” he said mournfully into Kagami’s chest. “I wouldn’t even blame them.”

He waited patiently for some offended exclamation or jab but nothing of the sort came. Kagami stayed quiet and as the silence grew and Kuroko rapidly found himself wondering if maybe he had crossed a line. It wasn’t as if they were shy about personal space anymore, not after everything that’s happened, but perhaps this was just a little too close for Kagami. He made to drop his hands to his sides but paused when Kagami tentatively started to speak.

“Maybe- Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad?” The words were mumbled and filled with uncertainty but Kuroko felt his heart jump all the same. “I mean,” Kagami soldiered on, “It’s not as if we don’t get along or anything. If- if I had to be stuck in a supply closet with someone, I’m glad it’s with you.” Kuroko was positive they were both blushing now (though he was sure his was nowhere near as bad as Kagami’s).

“And you say  _I_ say embarrassing things.”

“Sh- shut up.” Kagami shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot and Kuroko decided to throw all caution into the wind and hug him tighter. There was a buzzing in his head which only seemed to get worse when Kagami decided to rest his cheek against the top of it. Neither of them would have had the courage to do this if they could actually _see_ each other but he decided that didn’t matter because they were doing it now and it felt _great_.

Kuroko thought he should probably say something else, anything, to let Kagami know that it was a mutual feeling but he really didn’t trust his voice at the moment. Instead, he just stood there, wrapped up in Kagami’s body, and let his actions do all the talking for him.


	8. Chapter 8

 “You’ve got a little,” Kagami pointed, wiggling his finger in front of Kuroko’s eyes, “on your nose.”

“What?” Slightly confused, Kuroko looked up from where his book lay flat on the table. He was using one hand to flip the pages while the other held a sad neglected popsicle drooping slightly to the left as it melted. Kagami figured the book must be _extremely_ interesting because it was one thing to let your popsicle melt without noticing, but missing your mouth completely and not even blinking? That demanded an intervention.

“Your nose,” he repeated, slouching forward on the table with a small smile. Kuroko had sort of brushed the popsicle against his cheek before crashing it into his nose without even a flinch. It left a bright red splotch right in the center of his face and Kagami couldn’t help but snort when he realized Kuroko looked like a clown. A small cute clown who had now decided to glare at him with a cocked eyebrow that suggested _no_ , he really did not have the patience right now and _yes Kagami-kun, you’re acting like an idiot, stop it_ which Kagami thought was really unfair because _he_ wasn’t the one with food on his face, was he now?

Kuroko started to speak and then Kagami, without thinking, because if he _had_ been thinking he really would have known better, reached out and squeezed his nose. Not just a small one time simple squeeze either, but one of those double squeezes that you see clowns do because their noses are fake and make that honking noise and _not_ used for breathing and smelling and all that real life stuff. Kagami would’ve blamed his lapse in judgement on Kuroko looking cute but figured it was in his best interest to _not_ mention that.

They both kind of paused, Kuroko a little shocked and Kagami more than a little panicked. Kuroko put up with a lot of shit but there was also some stuff he just _wouldn’t_ deal with. Kagami had always tried to keep that in mind – _tried_ being the operative word because it was quite obvious he didn’t always succeed. His eye started to twitch as he thought that, maybe, if he pulled his hand back fast enough, he could make a run for it and escape before Kuroko enacted his revenge.

He threw a glance to where Kuroko’s popsicle was slowly making its way down his hand, fingertips already stained red, and decided that yeah, he was done for. Kuroko blinked and then spoke.

“Kagami-kun?” His voice was light but filled with endless patience, and Kagami felt like a child about to get scolded. He shivered.

“Yes?”

“If you could release my nose, please?”

“Right! Yeah, sorry,” he yanked his hand back, aiming to put as much distance as possible between them and was abruptly stopped when Kuroko caught his wrist in what was probably _the_ tightest grip he had ever felt before. As much as that action filled him with dread he also found himself making a mental note to never _ever_ accept a hand job from Kuroko if they’ve just had a disagreement. He then mentally scolded himself because, nope, definitely not the right time for such thoughts.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted out again. Kuroko threw him an unimpressed look that Kagami was positive meant _shut up I don’t care_ or something like that and then _licked_ with slow confident strokes, at the popsicle dripping down his hand. Over his fingers, up the stick, all the way to the very top – Kagami’s mouth fell open.

Kuroko’s grip around his wrist was still a little painful but that paled in comparison to the rush of arousal that shot through him because _wow_ , he was definitely enjoying this. The tip of Kuroko’s tongue winding around the popsicle, making small circles at the top before sucking on it – Kagami shifted uncomfortably and fought the urge to bring his free hand down to his lap. Kuroko paid him no mind.

Or at least he didn’t until he _did_ and Kagami didn’t know which was worse because _before_ it was all in his head – he was _imagining_ what it might feel like to have Kuroko’s mouth wrapped around his dick. _Thinking_ about how soft his lips would be and the gentle sucking that would feel _so very good_. But _now?_ Kagami felt like his bran had just given up and stopped working. Done with his half eaten popsicle, Kuroko decidedly pushed the rest into Kagami’s open mouth like it was a completely normal thing to do and not a little bit unsanitary and a hell of a lot intimate. Kagami closed his mouth around it without a thought and then looked away from Kuroko’s heavy gaze only to look right back when Kuroko slipped _his fingers_ into his mouth.

He offered a deceptively sweet and innocent sounding, ‘They’re sticky,’ before sucking them in and doing everything he had done to the poor popsicle and more. His mouth was cool at first but quickly warmed and Kagami didn’t even hesitate to palm himself beneath the table. The look Kuroko was giving him, the way his tongue slid over his fingers – the popsicle took almost no time to melt.

And then he stopped. Dropped Kagami’s hand like it was _nothing_ and went right back to reading while Kagami tried his hardest to _not_ get off in public because that was _not cool._ He wasn’t even upset – he _knew_ it was payback – but he never really expected Kuroko to go so far. With one final push of his hand, because he had to stop sometime and walking around with come stained pants was _not_ an option, Kagami bit down hard on the popsicle stick and pulled his hand away, curling it into a tight fist to join the other atop the table. Kuroko was back to ignoring him, wiping at his face while completely immersed in his book, and Kagami decided that was perfectly fine because he wasn’t sure what he would do if he had that heated gaze back on him. He could still feel the ghost of Kuroko’s mouth around his fingers and figured that _yeah,_ Kuroko ignoring him was _definitely_ for the best.

And then later, walking home, he also figured that he shouldn’t have been so surprised when Kuroko pushed him into a pole because _of course_ letting him off the hook after that torture earlier would have just been _too easy_.


	9. Chapter 9

The library was a place of comfortable silence and solitude. It was a place to find great works and lose yourself in the words, escaping reality and all of your worries. It was _not_ a place to hide behind shelves and spy on one of your former teammates getting more than a little _comfortable_ with one of his current teammates secluded in one of the barely visited sections. Or at least that's what it looked like. And sounded like. There really was no other way to interpret the situation, much to Midorima's dissatisfaction.

It was also not the best time or place to indulge Takao in his antics but he figured it was in his best interests to tag along to supervise and _only_ to supervise, because Takao was a menace and if he got caught then Kuroko would probably figure out that Midorima was here and it really wasn't worth the hassle.

Of course he had initially tried to stop Takao, like any person who knew him would, but that was before things got _interesting._

Midorima had walked along the aisles, looking down each one while his book weighed heavily in his hand. He had no idea why he still bothered bringing Takao to the library with him, it always ended the same way. He'd head straight to his book and Takao would wander off somewhere leaving it to Midorima to go and search for him. It was tedious.

Today especially, Midorima had thought as he made his way to the back of the library. No one ever had any reason to go back there but it was the one place he hadn't checked yet so he figured he'd give it a try. He didn't really expect to find Takao peeking through the shelves with such an obvious air of mischief. But this was Takao, a man who did things without reason and seemed to exist for the sole purpose of driving Midorima insane, so he just frowned disapprovingly and huffed.There was no point in getting _too_ worked up about it. Keeping his steps light, he had walked up to Takao, curiosity reluctantly piqued, and looked through the books to the other side.

Kuroko was there, standing on a medium sized step ladder with a small pile of books in his hands. Though mildly surprising, it wasn't a particularly uncommon sight so he focused his irritation on Takao for dallying. He only managed to hiss a quiet, “Takao-” under his breath however, before he was cut off with a hurried _shhhhhhhhh._

And that's when he heard the other voice.

“What about this stack?” Kagami's voice, he realized. Still, nothing to warrant spying. If Takao was so interested in these two the least he could do was go and greet them. Really, this secrecy was completely unnecessary. He placed his hand firmly on Takao's shoulder intending to tell him that they were _leaving_ and he _refused_ to creepily watch people through shelves like some _pervert_ when he caught some movement from the corner of his eye.

Clearly, he missed something. Kagami was walking over to stand directly behind Kuroko, back pressed a little closer than seemed necessary with the wide amount of space the had available, and Midorima found himself looking on with interest. Beside him, Takao whispered, “That's closer than last time. How much you wanna bet he's going to try something?”

And of course Midorima had to reply, “Kuroko would never allow it,” because he wouldn't. It was quite obvious to just about anyone that there was _something_ between those two, what with all the soft looks and lingering touches, but there was no way Kuroko would allow Kagami to pull anything in public, right?

And it was that very question which froze Midorima in place. He couldn't just leave without knowing whether he or Takao was right – the possibilities would haunt him. He watched quietly, not proud of himself in the slightest, with Takao beside him bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. Kagami moved back and forth from the cart to Kuroko, passing off the books with a steady stream of meaningless conversation - “What did you do for that assignment? Hey, you busy Thursday? Wanna go down to the court and practice?” - while Kuroko placed the books back on the shelves.

With each trip though, they would do something that suggested this wasn't as innocent as it looked. The easiest to notice was when Kagami handed off the books to Kuroko. They'd do it so that every time their fingers would brush and not always in a casual way either. Next were their eyes, keeping contact for longer than anyone would deem necessary for just about anything. Midorima still felt confident though, that he was right. After all, this wasn't all that different from what they usually did, regardless of how unsightly it was.

But then their voices dropped, not so much the volume but the tone became deeper and, much to Midorima's dismay, more _flirtatious_. He started to doubt his earlier statement and make a reassessment. For all Kuroko knew, it was just himself and Kagami at the back of the library. He wouldn't be worrying about getting caught or being seen by anyone or – _no_. Midorima curled his lip in disgust at the direction of his thoughts. He refused to accept that Kuroko would give in. Turning his attention back to the situation at hand he felt nothing but apprehensive despair when, right at that moment, Kagami pulled Kuroko into a very intimate hug, resting his head against the back of Kuroko's shoulder.

Midorima felt his eyebrows rise as the books in Kuroko's hands clattered to the ground in an unseemly and very soon forgotten pile. This was it. Kuroko wouldn't, he couldn't – Except he _did._ He turned round to face Kagami with a pleasant smile and then _started to lean in closer?_ They were whispering to each other, soft quiet words, and Midorima could only look on in confused horror, eyes wide, while to his left there was a satisfactory _yes!_ coupled with an accomplished fist pump. They were going to kiss. They were going to kiss and Kuroko was going to allow it and Midorima found that he very much did not want to see this.

Takao on the other hand most definitely did and as he bounced in and leaned closer on the bookshelf for a better view, Midorima watched, helpless, as his hands knocked three heavily bounded books off the shelf. They fell, almost in slow motion, and made a sound like a gunshot in the deafening silence.

“Shit.” A very sheepish Takao looked up at him and he could do nothing but silently stare back. He knew this was a horrible idea and now he was getting punished for going along with it so easily. Two faces, one very red and the other very irritated, peeked around the shelf.

“You two?” Kagami's voice was gruff. He cleared his throat and then continued, “What are you guys doing here?”

Midorima, ever prepared, replied with a simple, “Checking out books.” It might have worked too if Takao wasn't so fidgety and Kuroko so observant.

“But that book's from a different part of the library.” Even with his calm composure, Midorima could still see a faint dusting of red on his face. He took comfort in the fact that they were all probably just as embarrassed as each other. Until Takao _on the verge of laughing_ butted in.

“Thought we'd check here too. You know, for variety. Not because we saw you two. I mean, if we did see you we would have said hi or something. Not hide behind a shelf and spy on you,” he snorted, “Who would do that? Not us. Right, Shin-chan? We're too busy for stuff like that. Speaking of which, would you look at the time? We've really gotta be going.” He started backing up, eyes watering with the effort to contain his laughter. “Nice seeing you here, congratulations on um,” he gestured back and forth between them and they both studiously avoided eye contact, “yourselves. And uh, hope to see you guys around sometime. Bye.”

Midorima allowed himself to be dragged along, Takao clearly in a hurry to escape, and once again questioned why he ever bothered. Almost immediately after checking out his book and leaving the library, Takao was bent in half with tears streaming down his face gasping, “Did you _see_ them? Their faces? Oh my _god,_ ” and Midorima didn't hesitate to leave him and walk ahead. He wouldn't have minded so much, being subjected to seeing that... _intimate moment,_ if it meant they didn't get caught. But now those two probably believed that he wasn't above spying and that's not something he'll ever be proud of.

Takao catches up, still giggling, and says, “You know, technically, Kagami _did_ pull something and Kuroko _did_ allow it.” He smiles, obnoxiously proud of himself and Midorima contemplates ditching him again. “So, I was right and you're paying for dinner.”

He makes a mental note to never go anywhere with Takao when both their rankings were less than stellar and to stay away from all basketball courts for at least a week. He really doesn't want to run into those two again anytime soon.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

As in tune as the two of them seemed to be, Kuroko wouldn't deny that sometimes he really wondered about what went on in Kagami's mind. And by wondered he means worried because surely Kagami couldn't have just suddenly forgotten about how immensely _bad_ he is at handling anything even remotely scary, or how much he freaks out when Kuroko 'suddenly appears' before him. (“I don't suddenly appear, you're just too obtuse to notice my approach.” “Yes, you totally do, on purpose too. Like, when I look away for a second, or blink, or when my back is turned... stop looking at me like that, you definitely do it”). But he's hard pressed to come up with an alternate answer because he can't imagine any other scenario that would make Kagami as enthusiastic to see this new horror movie as he currently is.

They're third in line for their tickets and Kuroko throws another concerned glance at Kagami, contemplating whether or not to ask if he's absolutely sure he wants to see this movie in particular and not one of the many other, less scary films showing instead. When he had first asked over the phone, Kagami had just scoffed and moved on as if the question was completely unwarranted. Which, no, it was _completely_ warranted. But before Kuroko could dig any deeper, Kagami had changed the subject, leaving Kuroko confused and just a little suspicious.

He's got a frown on his face now though. Just a small one, like he's psyching himself up and Kuroko's almost positive the adorable idiot isn't doing this by choice. He decides to hold his tongue though, as they step up to the ticket booth. If anything, he'll just have more material to tease Kagami with, so it definitely won't be too bad.

Kuroko heads towards the back left side of the theater, away from the cluster of people in the middle seats but still with a pretty decent view.

“This is good, right?” Kagami asks when they stop, eyes darting over to the front seats and back again. “There are a few empty seats over there. Oh, and some more in the corner. Not that these aren't okay. Because they are. Great, in fact. I was just- you know, just in case you wanted to move.”

Even in the dim lighting Kuroko can see the light blush dusting across Kagami's cheeks and he can't fight the little tug on the corner of his lips. “These are okay though, aren't they? We've got a pretty good view of the screen from here.” He reaches up and manages to tug the bag of popcorn out from under Kagami's tightly clenched arms, placing it in his lap before making a grab for Kagami's drink.

“Yeah, you're right.” Kagami sits down. “Hey, um, actually-,” he cuts himself off and stares blankly ahead, obviously searching for words just out of his grasp. Kuroko angles his body towards him and takes a slow drink. He figures this is the moment Kagami is finally going to explain why he's here (and why he dragged Kuroko here) when he clearly does not want to be. Or maybe he'll just admit that he really really doesn't want to see this particular movie and they can go sneak off into some other one before it begins. Instead, Kagami clears his throat and studiously avoids looking Kuroko in the eye.

“Thanks for coming with me... and uh. Yeah.” He takes the bag of popcorn back, shoves an overflowing handful in his mouth, and rigidly turns to face the screen. Kuroko stares at him for a little longer, brow furrowed. He still, for the life of him, can't figure out what's going on with Kagami. Kagami keeps up an almost constant flow of food into his mouth, preventing himself from speaking and also making his cheeks bulge in a way Kuroko can't help but find a little endearing. He sighs in defeat when he realizes he's not going to get an answer any time soon and turns his attention to the screen, previews having just started. He's not too worried though- Kagami's laughably horrible at keeping quiet so Kuroko figures it won't be too long before he opens his mouth to say something. Once he starts, all Kuroko has to do is gently guide the conversation to where he wants to get his answers. Nothing to worry about.

~~

He doesn't even worry when the first noise out of Kagami's mouth since the movie started is a soft cut-off whimper. Or when he hears that sharp inhale of air. _Or_ when Kagami jumps and shouts (obnoxiously loud) at a jump scare. Honestly, he expected this. In fact, he'd probably be a lot more worried if Kagami _wasn't_ reacting like this. That would be a definite sign of something being wrong.

He does, however, get a little startled when he feels Kagami's hand grip his. It's sweaty and a bit gross and Kagami doesn't even seem to realize he's doing it. His attention is completely focused on the screen. His other hand is crushing the empty popcorn bag into a ball (and Kuroko narrows his eyes, he barely got _any_ ) and he's leaning forward in his seat, a soft frantic chant of 'No no no no no,” falling from his lips.

It doesn't stop there though. As the movie progresses Kagami starts to cling to him more desperately, the crumpled popcorn bag discarded as Kagami's other hand finds its way onto Kuroko's body. Kuroko sits there, glances alternating between the screen and Kagami's horrified features. It's a little.... awkward, but he has no idea what to do. Kagami's hands keep searching for more of him to hold and Kuroko's interest in the movie is rapidly fading. He's acutely aware of Kagami's hands on his body – and even more so of the hot puffs of breath on the side of his face.

Kagami though, seems more focused than ever on the movie, even if he _is_ shaking with fear. Kuroko can feel the soft tremors in Kagami's hands from where they grip his shirt. _That's definitely not good for the material,_ he reasons with himself, hand creeping up to cover Kagami's and pry it away, _I'm only doing this to save my shirt._ He pulls it into his lap, thumb rubbing soothing circles over the knuckles. Kagami doesn't seem to notice and Kuroko can't really decide if he appreciates that or not. The movie is nothing but background noise to him now – his own heart beating obnoxiously loud in his ears _for no_ _good_ _reason_ he firmly tells himself as he holds his breath threads his fingers through Kagami's.

Kagami's grip suddenly gets tighter and Kuroko jumps a little, finally becoming aware of how quiet it is just before a piercing shriek rips through the air as someone is violently murdered. Kagami jumps hard enough to roughly shake both of them and then yanks Kuroko into his chest, wrapping his arms around him like he's a life sized teddy bear.

“I hate them. I hate both of them so much I'm never talking to either one ever again.” Kagami's voice is muffled in Kuroko's hair, armrest digging uncomfortably into their sides.

“Alex?” Kuroko ventures a guess, idly trailing his hand along Kagami's arm. It suddenly clicks. He should have suspected her involvement in this right from the start.

“And Tatsuya, the traitor. They told me I had to watch this from start to finish or else they'd...” he freezes and Kuroko doesn't know how but he knows, just _knows_ that Kagami's blushing.

“Or else...?” he prompts, instantly curious about what those two could have on Kagami that would make him blush _and_ agree to spend a few hours scared out of his mind. Kagami doesn't answer.

“They'd just...uh.. do stuff. You know Alex, not to be trusted.” He squeezes Kuroko a little tighter and buries his face in his hair, sufficiently blocking out the light from the screen. “Do you mind if I just... stay like this? Please?” Kuroko smiles. His heart is definitely beating faster than normal but he can feel Kagami's beating just as fast against his arm.

“Yeah.”  
  
“And could you um, maybe tell me what happens. Just in case they ask?”

“Are you going to buy me dinner after?”

“Anything you want.”

“Alright.”

 

 

  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've got an awkward scenario lemmie know and i might do it


End file.
